Critical strike
For melee attacks with weapons, the chance to crit is based on agility and critical strikes deal +100% normal damage (=200%). To see your chance to crit, open your spellbook, and hover your mouse over the "attack" ability. The tooltip will show your percent chance to crit. For spells, the chance to crit is based on intellect. Critical damage spells deal +50% normal damage (=150%). Critical heals will heal +50% their normal amount (=150%). There is currently no way to see your chance to crit with spells. Critical hits rates are unique to each class, at level 60, the formula for critical hits is: * Spells ** Mage INT/59.5% * Melee ** Rogue = + AGI/29% ** Hunter = + AGI/53% ** Warrior/Shaman = + AGI/20% ** Others = + AGI/20% Weapon skill modifies your chance to crit. This modifier is +SKILL - 5 * LEVEL) * .04% Defense skill modifies your chance to crit in the same way. This modifier is +* LEVEL - DEFENSE) * .04% These two modifiers can be combined in the generic form of +SKILL - DEFENSE SKILL) * .04% If you use the generic form, you do not need to account for the level of you or your opponent. Equipment which increases critical hit rate stacks together, so it is possible to achieve relatively high critical hit rates. A non-spell attack on a sitting target will always be a critical hit. Modifiers to Critical Hit Rates World of Warcraft checks for critical hits at the same time as it does all other calculations, however, critical hits are separate from regular hits. So if the game's tooltip says a character's critical hit rate is 5%, they will crit 5% of successful attacks. A common misperception is that critical hits will be wasted on misses or that crit rate is the percentage of attacks that crit; neither of these are true. Critical hit rate is the rate of crits on successful attacks and is identical for any hit rate. There are a number of items that have a +% to Hit modifier or +% to Spell Hit. These affect the base 4% chance to miss against an even level opponent. The miss chance is dependent on the different in level between you are your target. It rises quickly for mobs in PvE, but it rises much more slowly for other characters in PvP. The minimum miss chance, even after +% to Hit modifiers is 1%. Some abilities have a chance to hit penalty, for example dual wielding applies a 24% All critical hit rate adjusting abilities, items, and talents add a flat % to the base % critical rate. So a character with a 5% base crit rate and who equips an item that increases their critical rate by 1%, will now have a 6% critical rate. The level of an opponents defense skill relative to the attackers weapon skill will provide either and increase or decrease in critical hit chance. For each point of defense that the defender has above the attacker's weapon skill, the attacker will lose 0.04% from his critical rate and if the weapon skill is higher, her will gain 0.04% to his critical rate. So, for example, if a level 60 Rogue with 300 dagger skill is attacking a level 60 Warrior who has a 325 defense skill, the rogue's crit rate will be decreased by 1%. Example: Let's say a rogue with 300 dagger skill attacks an opponent with 310 defense skill. The rogue has a base 20% crit chance, a 25% miss chance and then the rogue equips items that give an additional +5% toHit and +5% crit. The victim has a 10% chance to dodge, a 10% chance to parry, but doesn't have a sheild. The rogue will have a 35.4% chance to score a regular hit, a 24.6% chance to crit, a 20% chance to miss outright and a 20% that his opponent will evade his attack. New crit chance = (Original crit%) - (Skill modifier%) + (Crit modifier%) : 20% - 0.4% + 5% = 24.6% New miss chance = (Original miss%) - (toHit modifier%) + (Dodge %) + (Parry %) : 25% - 5% + 10% + 10% = 40% If the victim was rogue who activated Evasion, his dodge chance would jump by 50%. If the attacker was also a rogue, and activated Improved Backstab* his crit rate would jump by 30% crit rate, the numbers would become: New crit chance: 24.6% + 30% = 54.6% New miss chance: 40% + 50% = 90% * This example doesn't actually work, because backstab must be performed from behind the target and characters can't dodge, parry or block attacks from behind. Category:Formulas and Game Mechanics